comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Douglas (Earth-6908)
History Arthur Douglas spent his life as a regular man, who mostly just blended in. He had some friends, he met the woman who he'd later marry while in college, and he later had a daughter, Heather with his wife. He became a real estate agent, and lived a comfortable life in the more upscale part of Los Angeles. Due to his work, he didn't get to spend a lot of time with his wife and daughter, so when he did get to spend time with them he'd do his best to make it the most amazing time possible. Accidents Happen One of his 'amazing times' was a trip to the Grand Canyon, a day which the Douglas family thoroughly enjoyed. While driving through the desert on the way home, Heather told Arthur about 'Drax the Destroyer', the superhero she had created, who had green skin, and a ridiculous purple costume, and a magical gem that gave him ultimate power. Arthur listened to the stories his daughter had come up with/was making up on the spot, and enjoyed her creativity. This was cut short, when a powerful explosion blew the car off the road, killing Heather and Yvette, and leaving Arthur seriously injured and verging on death. Unable to move due to all the pain, he remained in the car, horrified by what had happened, and right before he succumbed to his injuries, he saw a blue light and two large figures approaching him. But They Can Still Be Avenged Arthur woke up in a room that he assumed could only be some kind of hospital recovery room, with three tall men with blue skin and some kind of sleek white armour on. He looked down at his body and saw that he had green skin. He freaked out, and leapt from the bed, making an attempt to run and escape. One of the blue-skinned men attempted to stop him, but somehow Arthur instinctively fought him, without even thinking about what he was doing. He escaped the room, and after knocking aside a number of other blue-skinned people, came across a window. Despite being a dozen or so storeys up, he mindlessly punched through the glass and leapt out, landing on the ground without even the slightest bit of pain. However, at this point his mind kicked back in, and while he was confused about what was happening, several tranquillisers were shot into him. This time, Arthur woke up in an almost empty room with a single man, also blue-skinned, wearing green and golden armour. He introduced himself as Ronan, leader of the Kree Accuser Corps. Arthur realised that he was floating mid-air, unable to move, which naturally he questioned. Ronan explained he was being detained while "the situation" was explained to him. It was explained to Arthur that the explosion that caused the death of him, his wife, and his daughter, was actually the shockwave of a starship landing nearby, which belonged to a powerful galactic terrorist, Thanos. Ronan then explained more about Thanos, and then revealed to Arthur that he had actually died during that crash, but his mind had been rescued by a Kree squadron that had been following Thanos, and placed inside an artificially grown body designed to be the 'ultimate warrior'. With a newfound desire to kill Thanos for the death of his family, Arthur agreed to help defeat him, despite it going against his formerly mild-mannered nature. When asked what his name was, Arthur couldn't bring himself to say it aloud, and so instead said the next name that came to him, 'Drax the Destroyer'. Rise of the Destroyer We're the Goddamn Guardians of the Galaxy Powers & Abilities Super Strength: Drax is one of the strongest beings in the universe, but it varies on his mindset at the time. When he's truly dedicated and has enough mental clarity, he can lift several hundred tonnes. But while he is incredibly dedicated to his goal of defeating Thanos, the horrors that led to him becoming Drax the Destroyer causes his mind to become muddled, thereby greatly hindering his strength. Super Durability: The hyper-dense and super strong nature of his new body makes him incredibly resistant to physical injury. Healing Factor: The speed of his healing depends on how close to death he is. If he is dealt an injury that would kill him in the next few seconds, he heals a lot faster to stop that from happening, but injuries such as minor flesh wounds can take a few hours. Cosmic Awareness: The brain in his new body was 'pre-programmed' with a form of cosmic awareness that allows him to always be able to navigate to Hala (the Kree homeworld), and Titan (Thanos' home planet). Expert Combatant: His body was also 'pre-programmed' with extensive combat knowledge, and has a sort of muscle memory that allows him to mindlessly fight. Weapons Expert: He also has 'pre-programmed' knowledge of all weapons known to the Kree Empire at the time his body was created, and how to use them. His favourite weapons are knives. Paraphernalia Universal Translator™: He has a Universal Translator™ embedded in his brain to translate other people's speech into his own native language (English). Trivia * This version of Drax the Destroyer took the name from a character his daughter created before her death, as a way of honouring her memory. Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-6908 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-6908) Category:Artificial Beings Category:Hunters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Single Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Legally Deceased Category:Heterosexual Characters